Say GoodBye
by Wolf's Spirit
Summary: This takes place during the episode called "Rain", when Brandon goes to see Charles. This fic goes inside of his thoughts when Charles tells him never to see Maria again.


**Say Good-Bye**

A/N: Can you believe how many Gungrave fanfics are up? This is my first one seeing as to I just watched a couple of the episodes on Halloween. This one takes place during the episode called "Rain", or was it "Go"?. (I have no idea what episodes they are. Sorry guys, but maybe you do know.) So please, be kind to me when you review-because I know that you are all nice enough to do so ;p. This is a one-shot, for now. (until I get to see more Gungrave, I guess.) You know, I feel that I have to mention that in the two episodes that I watched, I didn't hear Brandon say much of, well.... anything. I hope that I was able to portray his thoughts while keeping him in character.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm a famous person? Well I'm not, because I don't own this show or any other anime show.

**Say Good-Bye**

Brandon stood in a shocked silence. Had he heard Charles correctly? How was he supposed to just drop everything and never see or speak to Maria again? He'd only known Maria for a short while, but already he knew that she had become the very breath that made his body function. He knew that he had absolutely nothing to offer her, and that he was lucky she was still with him, but he had never heard these words come out into the open. He knew very well that Maria could do better than him, he had just chosen to ignore it. Now, though, he wished he hadn't have allowed himself to forget. If he had thought about it everyday like he should have, then he would've been better prepared for this moment.

His mind raced and it slipped him that he was standing in the alley with Charles' hand on his shoulder. Standing in the rain, no longer feeling the wet cold that he knew very well had him soaked to the bone. He had come here for two reasons. One was to seek comfort from Charles over the recent death of Jolice. A consolation that he for some reason knew couldn't come from Harry, Kenny, or even Nathan. The second reason was to see Maria.

Brandon had a distinct feeling that Harry wanted them all to get out of town. After all, they couldn't stay down in that damned sewer forever. Brandon didn't want to leave this city until he saw Maria one last time. He had come to a conclusion only hours ago that he wouldn't be able to live long without her. Then why was he planing on leaving town with Harry and the others? Because it was necessary. At least if he left he'd have a chance to live; have a chance to come back and continue his life with Maria.

But here he stood now with Charles and was being to told never to see Maria again. How could that be for her benefit? He knew that she would benefit greatly without him around to spoil her prestige, but he knew also that she'd be devastated to find out that he'd left with out saying good-bye. How could her devastation be for the best? He may not be the perfect guy for her, but he would always be concerned about her well being.

Then this was it. This was the time to give back what he had borrowed from Charles: the love of his neice, Maria. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He would let Maria have her chance to do greater things than could be allowed by staying with him. But the condition was, that he wouldn't do it without saying good-bye. Looking Charles in the eye, Brandon Heat prepared to do the hardest thing that he'd ever had to do.

He had to say good-bye to Maria and leave her alone, even if it meant that _he _would be alone for the rest of his life.

A/N: Okay then. That's not exactly how I hoped that it would turn out. I hope it sounds better to all of the readers than it sounds to me right now and I'm sorry that it was so short. As I said before, it's my first Gungrave fanfic. This was just a little something I thought I'd write to get into Brandon's head. After all, I'm sure I wasn't the only one wondering what Brandon was thinking about when he was standing in utter silence with Charles. I hope that you will all be kind enough to leave a review.

- Sparkling Twilight


End file.
